nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!
Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! '' (also known as ''Dr Kawashima's Brain Training: How Old is Your Brain? in the PAL regions) is an educational program released for the Nintendo DS in 2006. Based on the book "Train Your Brain" by the Japanese professor Ryuta Kawashima, it was part of the Touch Generations series by Nintendo. It was made to attract non-gamers into the gaming world. It has met major success in Japan, becoming one of the best-selling games that year, and it also did well in the US. Minigammes *Brain Age Check - Try three different puzzles given at random and afterwards be given a brain age. 20 is the best brain age and 80 is the worst. *Sudoku - Over four hundred different Sudoku puzzles with four different difficulties including easy, normal, and hard. To write in the numbers, you must write in the number on the touch screen. It is also possible to download Sudoku puzzles from a DS download center. *Calculations times 20 - Solve 20 simple math problems as fast as you can. *Calculations times 100 - Solve 100 simple math problems as fast as you can. *Word Memory - For two minutes, you will be able to look a graph with thirty four letter words. Once the two minutes are up, you must write down as many of the words as you can remember. *Stroop Test - This game uses the built in microphone in the DS or DS Lite. In this game, one of four words will come up (either Blue, Black, Yellow, or Red), each word will be in a font color other than the word (such as if the word is blue, the font won't be blue, but another color.), you must then say the color that the word is, other than the word. *Head Count - People will enter and exit a house for a short while. Afterwards you have to say how many people are in the house. *Reading Aloud - You must read a short paragraph of a famous book out loud as fast as you can. *Calculations Aloud - Say the answer to twenty different maths problems through the DS microphone. *Syllable count - You must count the syllables in different sentences and write them down as fast as you can. *Calculations Battle - Play against up to fifteen different people by connecting DS's and whoever finishes all the calculations first is the winner. *120 count - Try and count to 120 as fast as you can. Trivia *If you touch the walking person when you get walking speed after a game it will whistle the start to the Mario theme. *The world record for calculations times 20 is 7.76 seconds. *President George W. Bush was given a Nintendo DS Lite and Brain Age for his birthday. *In the Syllable count exercise, one of the sentences says "Thank you Mario but our princess is in another castle". This is a reference to Super Mario Bros. *If you shout "Glasses Glasses!" on the main menu screen doctor Kawashima will wave his head wildly. *Holding down select and touching "Brain Age check" on the Daily Training screen will make you be able to choose the puzzles you want instead as having them at random. {{Names|pal-name = Dr Kawashima's Brain Training: How Old is Your Brain?|jap-name = 東北大学未来科学技術共同研究センター川島隆太教授監修 脳を鍛える大人のDSトレーニング Tōhōku Daigaku Mirai Kagakugijutsu Kyōdōkenkyū Sentā Kawashima Ryūta Kyōju Kanshū: Nō o Kitaeru Otona no Dī Esu Torēningu|jap-mean = Tohoku University Future Technology Research Center Professor and Supervisor Ryuta Kawashima's Train Your Brain DS Training For Adults|span-name = Brain Training del Dr. Kawashima: ¿Cuántos años tiene tu cerebro?|fren-name = Programme d'Entraînement Cérébral du Dr Kawashima: Quel âge a votre cerveau ?|fren-mean = Dr. Kawashima's Cerebral Training Program: How Old is Your Brain?|ger-name = Dr. Kawashimas Gehirn-Jogging - Wie fit ist Ihr Gehirn?|ger-mean = Dr. Kawashima's Brain-Jogging - How fit is your brain?|ital-name = Brain Training del Dr. Kawashima: Quanti anni ha il tuo cervello?|dut-name = Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training: Hoe oud is jouw brein?|kor-name = 매일매일 DS 두뇌 트레이닝|kor-mean = Daily DS Brain Training[[Category:Major Nintendo games] Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2005 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Brain Age games Category:Edutainment games Category:2007 video games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo DS)